Jewel Of The Dragons: TMNT RaphOC
by sweetgrotesque
Summary: "He wasn't always that way. Sometimes I think Hun turned out the way he did, in order to protect and provide for me. It's why whenever I try to think of my dad, all I can see is him. When I was a kid, I though he was a Super hero. He was MY super hero. For the longest time, that was the only truth I could believe in..." Julie Manson, talking about her Brother. Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

_**This is the second fanfic I've written in a long time, so it might be a little... well, iffy. It's set in the 2k3 animated series, though the turtles are around their 20's (they act around that age anyways). Since Julie, an OC, will be a sibling of an existing character, I probably will take a few liberties with his personality and back story, but will also try to keep him as close to his Canon counterpart as possible.**_

_**Aside from OC's, I don't own any of the TMNT canon characters, and I don't make money off of these fanfics. **_

_**This is rated M for language and violence, but sexual situations will unravel in the future.**_

Deep inside the east side of New York, there's a seemingly abandoned warehouse, where thugs and muggers gather. Within it's walls, it was anything but abandoned, fixed up to have various boxing rings with cages, punching bags, and incredibly tall, elaborate jungle gyms made by connected metal pipes, welded together. The thugs, muggers, and rebellious youths come here to prove themselves worthy to be part of the Purple Dragon Gang, learning to fight in the caged boxing rings, and practicing their agility on the metal bars of the jungle gym.

There were 6 men already working their way to the top of the Metal Bars, climbing, and trying to keep their balance, as each seeks the other out, to fight, and knock them off, so they would fall onto the hard floor, injured, bloodied, and shamed. Once they prove themselves there, they go to the punching bags, to show the strength of their fists, then to the caged boxing rings to eliminate the rest of their competition.

It started as just another night of initiation, for those already in the Purple Dragons. But, the sound of the Boss's office door slamming open, his heavy feet stomping ferociously on the ground as he stormed his way through put everyone on edge. The gigantic man grabbed the nearest man with a dragon tattoo, and lifted him off his feet, bringing him to his face, as he glared raging daggers at him. " Where is she?!" he shouted angrily, at the squirming man.

" I-I don't know, Boss!" He managed to choke out. " S-she just got on'ta her bike and stormed-"

" Why did no one come and TELL ME?!" the gigantic, blonde haired man roared, slamming the helpless gangster violently onto the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and cracking his shoulder blades from the force.

Everyone else around him backed off, terrified to say anything to anger him further. A Higher ranking member managed to gather whatever courage he had and spoke. " Y-you said no one ta bother ya when you were on the phone with da Shredder..." he said, swallowing his fear, and to moisten his dry throat. He flinched when his boss turned his head towards him now, his eyes blazing, wanting to unleash his fury on the nearest living thing. Luckily for him, his boss had other priorities.

" Find her." He shouted, his voice booming, so everyone in the warehouse could hear. " Bring her back! But, don't lay a single fucking hand on Julie!"

**-At The Twisted Goose Bar-**

_Vrrrrrrrrr!_

_Vrrrrrrrrr!_

" Ugh..."

_Vrrrrrrrrr!_

_Vrrrrrrrrr!_

" Sonuva..."

A young woman groaned, as she lifted her head up, having slightly passed out at her favorite bar earlier. She was resting her head in her arms, crossed over one another over the bar table, with the cup ring stains of all her drinks surrounding her. Running her fingers through her short and messy blonde hair, she tried to stop the throbbing of her head, but her cell phone was not having any of that.

" Jesus fucking christ..." She mumbled, reaching to her side, where her vibrating cell phone was tucked inside the pockets of her black daisy dukes. " 'could of sworn I put you on silent..."

Flipping open the cell phone, she saw 10 voicemails that made her frown and groan. There was no doubt in her mind that it's Hun. The big idiot probably threw a tantrum the moment he realized she was gone. Her thumb ran over the buttons of her cell, punching in her password to listen to his messages. She didn't dare bring the cell phone to her ear, and for good reason too. The moment her password was accepted, her brother's booming, raging voice could be heard through her phone by anyone within an 8 foot radius around her.

Rolling her eyes, she motioned to the bartender to get her another shot of plain vodka, doing very little to listen to Hun's cursing and threatening, and commanding her to get back.

" He sounds pissed." The bartender said, handing her the shot glass full of her favorite strong drink.

" When isn't he pissed?" She mumbled, swinging her head back as she drank down the shot, letting the alcohol kill the part of her brain that was throbbing. Loosing interest in the rest of the message, she closed her cell phone and sighed. " It's ridiculous."

" If he's gonna be storming in here, looking for you again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The bartender said with a stern tone, taking back her empty shot glass to wash it. " I can't afford any more collateral damage."

The young blond scoffed, annoyed that she's being forced out of her sanctuary. But, after recalling how badly Hun destroyed _The Twisted Goose_'s furniture, as he knocked whatever was in his way to grab her, and take her back home, she climb off the bar stool, and collected her things. With her backpack slung over a shoulder, she left a few bills on the bar with her free hand, and headed out. She thought about where to go to next, as she headed over to her slick black Suzuki GSX-R sport bike. She wanted to be anywhere, but home.

Before she could reach it, she heard the sound of many footsteps behind her. She knew what that ment, before she heard the colorful, and ignorant speech of the purple dragon wanna-be's.

" There ya are, Jewels!" one of the men, dressed in stereotypical 80's street gang clothing, called out at her, as he's followed by 4 other men. " Hun's Furious! He's got all of us lookin' for ya!"

Julie's face cringed in disgust as she turned her body to face him, scoffing and crossing her arms over her soft chest, who's size just makes her seem more like the stereotypical blonde bimbo that she so despises being called. She also hates it when people she doesn't know, or respect enough call her by her nick name; Jewels. Glaring at the men who have come to take her back, she scoffs at them. " Oh yeah? Well tell that big, dumb gorilla not to wait up. There's no way in hell I'm heading back there tonight."

The same man stepped forward, closing the gap between them, as he grabs her right wrist firmly. " He ain't askin' nicely to bring ya back." He said, speaking with authority he clearly didn't have, if he's yet to even earn his tattoo. " Whether ya like it or not, yer comin' with-"

The sudden sound of a vicious impact filled the night air, the man finding himself on the ground, face busted up, blood spurting from his nose and mouth. He was groaning, and writhing in pain, his hands over his broken face that was already starting to swell. "Aargh!"

" Holy shit!" One of the other 4 men shouted, as he took a step back. Julie's fist had speckles of the writhing man's blood dotted on her slightly sun-kissed skin. She brought her clenched fist to her other hand, and popped the joints of her knuckles, a fierce smirk starting to tug at the edge of her lip.

3 of the men met her gaze with fierce ones of their own, pulling out various make-shift weapons, from baseball bats with nails in them, to a fucking metal pipe. One of them seemed hesitant. " Hun said not to-"

" He's gonna beat the shit out of us either way!" the one with the bat muttered. " 'Least this way, we get the job done!"

There was a deep laughter coming from Julie. A mix of mockery, and amusement. " You three little babies think you can handle me?" She said, moving her arms and legs slowly, as if loosening herself up for a work out, or a few rounds with a punching bag. As she did, it was clear her thighs were thick not because of fat, but because of muscle, and the definition of her biceps lightly visible in the dim light of the street, but still keeping it's femininity. When she felt loose and ready, her excited, animistic gaze fell back to the 4 men, holding out her arm and motioning them forth with a 'bring it on' motion. " Make my night, fuckers."

**-Earlier-**

Surveying the city from the roof tops, a muscular looking man, wearing a hockey mask and carrying what seems to be a golf bag full of makeshift weapons made from sporting equipment, watched a group of Purple Dragon thugs make their way down the street. The Hockey Masked vigilante seemed to be talking to a bulky figure that was hiding in the shadows beside him.

" I'm telling ya, they're up to somethin'." Casey Jones said, through the Hockey Mask. " It looks like all the new recruits are out searchin' for somethin', like their lives depended on it."

There was a metallic glint in the shadows, as the bulky figure twirled one of his Sais in his hand, anxious to do _something_, but trying to keep his hands busy, as they tried to figure out what's going on. Last time they jumped into a similar situation, without asking questions, they let a much bigger target get away. " Whatevah they're searchin' for, gotta be important." His gruff voice could be heard, as his amber eyes stared back down at his current targets. " Let's see if we can beat 'em to it."

" Would be easier, if we had yer brothers around ta help, Raphael." Casey spoke, reaching to his back, where his golf bag of weapons was strapped, and pulled out his favorite Hockey stick.

Raphael shot him a Glare, stepping into the light, the 6 foot mutated ninja turtle rudely slamming his shoulder against Casey as he passes him. " If Leo doesn't think Dragon Search parties ain't worth his precious time, that's his problem." He muttered. There was much more to why Leo and his brother's aren't joining them, but he is still too bitter to talk about it any further. He just wants to take out his frustrations on some punks, and call it in for the night.

" Well, someone's all sunshine 'n rainbows tonight." Casey joked, though knows from experience not to push his buttons too much when he's in this kind of mood. " Let's split up, Maybe we can beat those assholes to whatever they're lookin' for."

Would be helpful if they knew whatever that was. But, Raphael knows why they were separating. His friend knows him well enough to leave him alone when he's like this, and it's one of the reasons why he is his closest friend. They're both hotheads, and know each other's temper limitations. " We'll meet back here in 'bout 2 hours." Raphael said, then ran and leaped onto the next building to begin his part of the search, Casey going down the fire escape to search the other side.

The Ninja Turtle was searching for about half an hour, stalking a group of 5 Purple Dragons that seemed to have the best lead, when they spotted a Blonde come out of a bar called _The Twisted Goose._

_These bar names are fucking stupid._ He thought to himself, lurching from on top of the bar, watching like a gargoyle hidden in the dark of the night.

The girl looked like she heard them coming, because she stopped walking, and turned to face them, a look of annoyance across her face as she crossed her arms over her bust. He found himself staring at her impressive cleavage for a moment, a grin tugging at the sides of his mouth, but quickly tried to focus on more important matters, as the Purple Dragons mentioned Hun looking for her. _This chick is what everyone's looking for?_

He wondered what Hun wants to do with her, aside the possible obvious. Hun does seem like the Obsessive Ex type, but to go to this length seemed overkill, even for that monster.

_" Oh yeah? Well tell that big, dumb gorilla not to wait up. There's no way in hell I'm heading back there tonight." _

Whatever reason Hun wants her, she doesn't want to go. That's enough of an excuse for him to jump in. Sai in his hand, he was about to launch himself forward, when-

_" HOLY SHIT."_

It took all the strength, straining his muscles to hold himself back again, watching in shock as a single punch from that woman's fist nearly concaved one of the Purple Dragon's face in. He was not expecting that woman to have that strong of a punch. There's much more to this than he originally though. And, as Raphael watched carefully, studying this woman's nearly manic laughter, as she taunts the 'Dragons to attack again, his brain tries to figure out whether to jump in and help her, or help the 'dragons from being _killed_ by her savage attacks.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

Julie remained in her stance, the Purple dragons charging at her. Even with the alcohol still in her system, these guys were no match for her. As they swung their weapons at her, a quick shift of her weight and a turn, she dodges them, using the same momentum to strike the nearest Purple Dragon. The adrenalin coursing through her veins was all the more powerful, being mixed with the alcohol still fresh in her system, nearly giving her an intense high that she lives for.

She know's she's lucky; if she's stayed at the bar any longer, she would of been too drunk to ride anywhere, let alone fight cohesively. She's just buzzed enough to let the adrenalin completely overtake her, and not feel as guilty to land heavy, powerful punches at these goon's faces, guts, and sides. Guilt is a complex feeling for her. It reassures her that she has _some_ humanity still left. But, she also detests it, making her want to drink more shots of vodka to numb the same feeling that reassures her she's not an evil bitch.

Beside, she's doing them a favor. As one of them looses his weapon, and tries to throw a punch at her, she catches his punch, and ducks, pulling him down and forward, right into the metal pipe that another was swinging to hit her, hitting HIM in the face instead, a splurt of blood flying out of his nose and mouth. She swore, she saw a tooth flying as well. Sweep-kicking to trip the metal-pipe wielding idiot that just hit his own team member, she made sure she injured them enough, so they would be hospitalized for some time. They think they can handle being Purple Dragons? They think it's going to be all fun and games, breaking shit and bullying people around? They think this will give them a sense of family they're otherwise too stupid to realize they already have, just because their parents are too strict, or some bullshit like that?

Julie may be savage, but this beating is _nothing_, compared to what's in their future, if they stay. She stands over them, their curled, writhing bodies collapsed around her, groaning in pain, one not moving at all, but breathing shallowly, probably having a few fractured, or broken ribs that was limiting his breathing. Her knuckles were raw, splattered with blood, fists still clenching tightly, chest heaving heavily, catching her breath. The adrenaline was leaving her system, leaving her feeling empty. Depleted. The animalistic look in her eye was fading away, as guilt started to settle into the empty space left behind. Her fists unclenched, and she looked down at her hands, staring at the blood on her knuckles, turning her hands over to look at her palms, spotting the indents left from her nails digging into her hand from how tightly she was clenching her fists. " Fuck..." She muttered to herself angerly.

A shadow pasted over from above her, causing her to look up. Eyes widening, she found herself surrounded by Foot Ninjas, a dozen of them lurched on the rooftops, and a dozen more standing around her. " ...Double fuck."

**-Earlier-**

She didn't seem to have a specific style of fighting. Not one that Raph could recognize, at least. Right when he see's her using a ninjitsu move, she either switches, or improvises a different move. Most of the time, it just looks like she was swinging and punching wildly, beating the Purple Dragons with sheer force. Every punch and kick that lands, he could see and feel the impact. This woman that Hun is after, has the potential to kill anyone with her brute force.

And yet, she doesn't. Raphael can see her restraining herself. Even with that look in her eye, the kind predators have when they are going in for the kill, there's a strain in her muscles, holding her full power back. There's a type of focus she has with her strikes, aiming to take them down, instead of killing, hitting at the arms to disable them. There was a few times when Raphael was ready to leap in and stop her, but he felt he needed to watch longer. Who is she? Where the fuck did she come from?

When the fight was over, and she started to whine down, he could see another look in her eyes that he is all too familiar with. The same look he's gotten the time he nearly killed his own brother. The reassuring guilt overwhelming her, giving him reason to at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

He watched for a moment longer, seeing the bloodied blonde curse at herself, right as he felt a presence that caused him to hide deeper in the shadows, right as many black figures surround her.

_The Foot is involved now?!_ He thought to himself. _Dat's it, no more lady watching._

A few Dragon Newbies, she has no problems with, even when she is buzzed. A few dozen, experienced, stealthy foot ninjas? That's a completely different story. Her energy was already low from her fight earlier, but she still braces herself for another fight. Julie still couldn't help but mentally curse at her brother._Godfucking damnit, Hun._ She thought, the ninjas all suddenly moving forward, like a giant black wave. There was a brief moment of panic, that caused her to brace for the impact, and flinch, shutting her eyes for a moment.

But, she felt nothing. She heard a voice, a deep, gruff, almost growling shout, followed by the sound of fists hitting flesh, and metal clanging. Opening her eyes, she got the shock of her life as she watched a single, giant, humanoid turtle, impressively beating the living shit out of the Foot Ninjas.

Hun's told her all about them. There is not a minute that goes by that he doesn't shut up about wanting to mound their heads onto his master's walls. But, the year these turtles surfaced into the Purple Dragon, and Foot Ninja plan, she was away in California on a personal quest. By the time she came back, there was already a full on war against them.

Even so, she's never actually seen them in person, only hearing about them through hun, and those who survived their beatings. In all honesty, she thought these were just some vigilante dumbasses, who get off by dealing whatever skewed view of Justice they have, while dressed in turtle costumes. But, as she watches this one, with the red Bandanna, (Damnit, which one was it? something Italian sounding.)Muscles tensed and straining with ths powerful strikes of his sais, the sound of Ninja stars and weapons thunking against his hard shell, the same, beastly look in his eyes that she gets when fighting, she realized he was all too real.

Her observation was cut short, as several Ninjas tried to grab her, and take off with her, while the Turtle was distracted. Growling angerly, she ducked out of the way, rolling towards her back pack that she dropped earlier, during her first fight. When she reached it, all she could do is duck, roll, and avoid the ninjas as much as she could, reaching into her bag to find her fall-back weapon. In one swift motion, she pulled out her Beretta M9, shooting several rounds at the nearest Foot ninjas, causing them to shout out in pain, the others who saw her shoot backed away. At the sound of the shots, the Turtle looked up from his fight, eyes widened in surprised that she was carrying a firearm. Julie doesn't normally resort to using her Beretta M9. It is too loud, bullets could be found and traced back to her, and it draws too much attention. But, when the scales of a fight is heavily tilted against her, it sure does even the fucking odds.

With the woman having a firearm, the Foot seemed to turn their attention to the Turtle now. They must want to have some success in their mission, and destroying one of the turtles would spare them from facing their Master's wrath. The turtle continued battling on bravely, but he was starting to feel his energy nearly deplete completely, his sluggish movements allowing one of the Foot to kick him across the face, knocking him across the ground and into a pile of trash. Groaning, he tried to look up, his vision momentarily blurry because of the hard kick. He could see multiple black blurs rushing towards him, Blinking his eyes to try to see clearer. The black blurs were suddenly attacked by a black, tan, and blond-tipped blur. He could hear the familiar sounds of blows impacting on flesh, and gunshots, the black blurrs being knocked away, the rest disappearing and running away.

After one more blink, his vision became clear, but he found himself staring right into the barrel of a gun.

Raphael's eyes followed the barrel of the gun, up to the arm of it's shooter, until his eyes met with the blazing blue eyes of the blond woman he's been tracking all night. Her glare was intense, almost more intimidating than the gun. He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers.

As a ninja, Raphael's got the skill to easily disarm her. One quick, fast motion, and he can have her on her back, gun knocked off her hand, and sliding away across the dirty ground. Yet, he found himself frozen, glaring back at her intensely, _daring_ her to pull the trigger.

_What are ya waiting for?_ He thought, amber eyes blazing, unable to find his own voice to speak. _C'mon, you bitch. Just try ta shoot me._

One shot. That's all it takes. One shot, and Hun will shut up forever about this particular turtle. She can probably have him off her back for a while if she did. A new found freedom is awaiting her, if she just takes this turtle out. Fuck, that would be amazing.

Yet, she can't do it. Her finger is on the trigger, she's still got at least 3 bullets left in the chamber, gun locked and ready to shoot hot lead right into the head of this reptilian creature, and end his miserable life. Gritting her teeth, she tried to command her finger to pull. But, it just froze in place.

She stared into his eyes. He was taunting her, daring her to do it. She wants to wipe that look off his smug, stupid face more than anything, but her arm shakes, unresponsive. Slowly, she realizes why.

It's that damn guilt again, clawing away at her consciousness.

This guy just risked his life trying to protect her from the Foot, without having any clue of what she is. Her Purple Dragon Tattoo on her back was well covered by the black tank top she's wearing, so to him, she's just another civilian in danger. _He does this every fucking day, and you are willing to kill him for a goddamn vacation?_

"...GODFUCKINGDAMNIT." she cursed through gritted teeth, pulling the gun back, releasing the chamber with the three remaining bullets, and letting it drop onto the floor, before stuffing the gun back into her back pack. _Fuck this fucking guilt._ she mentally growled at herself, as she left the turtle, making her way to her Motorcycle once more. Now, she has no choice but to go to Hun. If he's requesting the Foot to find her, he's not dealing with her Bullshit.

A part of Raphael was preparing to leap, or attack, in case she does shoot. But, instead, she drops curses, and drops the bullets, turning to walk away from him. He was more confused now than before...

She could of killed him then and there. Why didn't she? Does she have pity on him? Is this some pathetic sign of mercy?

" Where are you going?" He demanded to know, trying to stand, but groaning in pain from the soreness of his muscles. The only response he got from her, was an angry " Piss Off."

His thoughts went straight down the path that made it seem she was jabbing at his pride, walking away, as if he wasn't even worth the goddamn bullet. Ignoring the soreness in his body, he stood up, and ran towards her. " Hey, come back, you bitch!" He shouted, grabbing at her shoulders. " I'm not done with-!""

The world spinned. He first saw her grab at his hand that was on her shoulder, then there was a fast blur, the back of his shell hitting something so hard, it knocked the air right out of him. Eyes wide, he was staring up at the sky, inhaling sharply, painfully. It took him moments to realize this woman has flung him over her shoulder, and slammed him onto the ground with such tremendous force, the ground underneath him formed new cracks. She stood up over him again, blue eyes glaring daggers down at him.

" I said... Piss. Off." She growled threateningly. Raphael was unable to move this time, only able to turn his head and watch her climb onto her motorcycle. Black helmet on, the rev of the engine bringing the motorcycle to life, she zoomed off into the night, gone from his sight in seconds.

It took 10 minutes for the feeling of his body to come back enough for him to call Casey to help him back to the lair, and another 10 for his friend to arrive. During that time, he tried to make sense about what the fuck just happened. And, how is he going to explain this to Casey, without him making fun of the fact that he's just got his shell handed to him by a girl.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**-At the warehouse.-**

Julie arrived at the Purple Dragon's warehouse, just before Hun was about to take out his anger on some more recruits. She walked through the crowd, the punks stepping out of her way, as she stepped up to her brother, who was holding a boy, probably still in his early teen's, by his collar. The kid looked about ready to shit his pants, his legs flailing in the air. " L-LOOK, SHE'S HERE!" He cried out frantically.

Hun's nose flaring, and teeth gritting, his free arm pulled back, ready to throw a punch, he was a terrifying sight. The kid got lucky, he was still in control enough to hear what he said, turning his head to see Julie, standing with her arms crossed, and shooting a glare at him. Hun released his grip on the punk's collar, and letting him fall on the hard ground. The kid scrambled on to his feet, and ran off. Hun still got the murderous, angry look in his eye, and everyone around them were still on edge, terrified of what he might do next.

It was sorta like David and Goliath... Hun lumbered over her, standing so she was hidden in his shadow, thick arms raised, like he was ready to punch. Their blazing eyes became locked. Everyone who was watching took several step back, awaiting to see him lash out and attack her. But, Julie stood there, unafraid and unflinching. Arms still crossed, and eyes still locked into her brothers, she didn't move or recoil, even after Hun's face was so close to her, his growling, angry panting was causing her hair to move with the push of his breath. Everyone was in shock that she was unafraid, and that Hun has still yet to ever raise his hammering fists at her. Instead, he just growled. " In my office. Now."

Julie remained in the same position, as she watched him storm to his office, slamming the door behind him, nearly knocking it off it's own hinges. There was a small, tense pause that filled the air. Julie finally broke her stone-like expression, glancing around at the Purple Dragons, standing dumbfounded and staring at her. " ...The fuck are Y'all looking at?!" She barked at them, like a colonel giving out orders. " Get back to work! I want to see you all training like your miserable, pathetic lives depended on it!"

Snapping back to their reality, they all scrambled to what they were doing, before Hun came out of his meeting. They returned to the Metal Bars, punching bags, and caged boxing rings, while the higher ranking ones resumed overseeing the progress, and organizing future hits. There was a board in the back, with the map of New York, several areas and buildings circled on them, with purple, blue, and red markers. Satisfied that they were back to doing what ever the fuck they were supposed to be doing, she finally joined her brother in his office.

The door he went through just led her to a hallway. There were various rooms and smaller offices that were converted to be used as meth labs, armories, infirmaries, and other illegal activities. His office was in the highest level of the warehouse, which can only be accessed by taking the elevator that was located in the farthest end of the Hallway. It was one of those big, industrial elevators that seemed more like Cages, Fitted how she felt trapped whenever she had to take it to see her brother. Stepping into the elevator, she punched the big green button that closed the door and took her up to his office.

During the wait to reach his floor, Julie thought about whether or not telling Hun about her encounter with the Turtle. If she tells him, she's going to have to lie about letting him go. If she's going to lie, why even bother telling him, and making him more pissed off than he already is? As she thought about it, Hun's anger wasn't making much sense. It wasn't the first time she's ditched while he was in a meeting with his Master. He normally goes out and finds her himself, and drags her back. Why send the newbies to get her at all? Fuck, why send the fucking Foot? He's not one to ask any favors, definitely not from his precious Master, it would make him seem like he has no control. What was really going on?

She'll get her answers soon, the elevator coming to a stop and opening to reveal Hun's Office. It was decorated with a dark, Japanese theme, with paintings of vicious dragons, and calligraphy written in Japanese katakana. "Strength" "Power" "Authority", and on the wall behind his desk, above the Foot Clan symbol, was the largest Dragon, with the japanese katakana for " Family". Julie's face always turns sour when she see's it, like she caught a wiff of rotten fish.

Hun was sitting at his desk, arms crossed over his broad chest. His scowl told her he was still angry, but at least he seems calm enough now that he's not going to go in a murderous rampage. At least, not yet. Before he could raise his voice at her, Julie said the first words.

" The foot? Really, Hun?" She said, glaring at him. " Why would you send the fucking Foot after me? "

Hun scowled at her, standing off his seat, hands placed on the desk to lift him up. " I had no choice. Master Saki-"

" Oh, of coarse." She muttered, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

" Master Saki," He continued, through gritted teeth, his anger rising again, " Insisted to send the Foot after you, once word spread that you were not here."

Arching a brow, she looked at him. " Why?" She asked. As established before, this was not the first time she's ditched. Why now, of all time, is Saki's suddenly interested in keeping her closer?

Hun reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out a file. He threw it on to the desk, and let the papers fall out. Glancing down, she picked up some of the papers, and quickly leafed through them. They were phone logs, recording phone calls made in the past several weeks, as well as text messages, from phone numbers she didn't recognize. She spotted her name mentioned in several of the entries. " What's this?"

" During our last raid of the Mafia's joints, when they were trying to invade Purple Dragon Territory, we sent some of the phones we found off their bodies to the Foot's scientists." He explained, sitting back down. " Oroki Saki's been wanting to get rid of the competition, and anyone daring to challenge him, and those Mafia fools been threatening to blow his cover as 'New York's most charitable billionaire', by showing evidence of his connection to The Purple Dragons. He wanted it all erased, every last trace of his name."

" Great," Julie said, not raising her eyes from the papers she was still trying to make sense with. " So, why am I mentioned, like 34... 35 times now on these papers?"

Hun frowned at her. " Use your head, for once." He said, with another angry scowl. " Why WOULD They mention you so much?"

Julie frowned, hating when Hun forces her into guessing games. She knows why he does it, he wants her to be smart enough to run this gang in case something ever happens to him. But, she has no intention to, and would rather let these idiots disperse, than continue on the work he's left behind. But, Hun's words were resonating in her head... why WOULD they be mentioning her so much?

Well, she is a bit of a target. Hun's only living relative, (that they know about) if they got their hands on her, they've got a sort of leverage over him. But, that's HIS concern, not Oroku Saki's...

That's when it dawned on her why she's being mentioned. When she came back from California, Julie wanted to move out of Hun's place and live on her own. He threatened to cut all ties to her, and after much fighting and negotiation, she managed to get a deal from her brother; she can move out to her own place, as long as she stays true with the Dragons, and gets a job to support herself. The only catch about the job is, that HE gets to tell her which job she can get. And, guess what she got stuck with?

She became Oroku Saki's fucking secretary. She answers his phone calls, Both legal, and illegal business agenda, as well as play Chauffeur whenever he's fired/killed his latest limo driver for whatever reason, until he gets a new one. And, let's not even talk about the times she's had to dress all fancy and play as arm candy during one of his fake-ass charity events. Thankfully, aside from making good appearances, he's never made an honest move on her. _Wouldn't want to make his lapdog jealous._ she thought to herself, glancing over to her brother, who was waiting impatiently for her to make the connections and figure this mess out.

" ...They're after me, because I know more about Oroki Saki's seedy bushiness practices?" she concluded in a form of a question, to see if Hun was satisfied with her thought.

He gave her a quick nod, before standing up again. " You are a huge asset to both the Foot, and the Purple Dragons, Jewels." He said, walking around his desk, to be beside his sister. " But, you are also an extremely annoying loose end. If any of our rivals got a hold of you, no one will have any choice but to track you down, and kill you, before you crack and give out our important information."

She sneered at him. " Like I would-" she was interrupted, as he places his hands on her shoulders. His arms were heavy, pushing down on her shoulder blades like some of the weight lifting machines she would use at the gym. But, they were also surprisingly gentle this time, causing her to worry. Hun is never gentle, unless something was terribly wrong. She glanced up to look at his expression. He's no longer angered, but he was still stern.

" I know you wouldn't." He said, with a slight, cocky grin. " You're a Manson, tough as nails. But, _they_ don't believe you wouldn't." She figured he means everyone else they're allied with. " And they won't hesitate to tie up loose ends, if they fall into the wrong hands."

All Julie could do was groan, and step away from his brother's arms. " Great," She muttered. " Fucking great. I finally get my own home, my own sense of independence, just to become the underground's most eligible target."

Hun frowned at his sister, grabbing her shoulder again, before she could storm off. " Then you know why I can't have you passing out in bars." He said, pulling her back into the office, away from the elevator, causing her to protest. No matter how much she trained, she can never beat her brother's strength. She may be stronger than everyone else around these parts, but never him. " You are going to need to be escorted from-"

" FUCK. NO." She interrupted him, before he even finished that sentence, defiantly glaring into his eyes. " It's bad enough that YOUR stupid idea for a job stripped me away from any freedom I had. I am NOT going to walk around, with a bunch'f babysitters!"

" Jewels, you are being Unreasonable." Hun was starting to growl, both sibling's temper's flaring, neither of them backing down. Hun just wants his sister's safety, and Julie's defending what ever free will she's got left. " You're a fucking pain to deal with. Do you know how hard it is to constantly tell the others why you are my second in command, when all you do is run off on that damn 'bike of yours to get piss-ass drunk?"

" Then why don't you just fire me then?!" She snapped back to him, trying to dramatically yank free from his grasp. His grip was stronger, all she could do was struggle in vain. " I never wanted to be second in command!"

" Bullshit." He yells, throwing her shoulder, instead of just letting go, causing her to stumble back. " When I first got you into the Purple Dragons, you were flying up the ranks so fast, there was no question about why I was promoting you. You WANTED to be part of my life, Jewels, and now-"

" Yeah, that was before I realized how cock-hungry you were for your stupid Oroku Saki." She sneered, crossing her arms. There was a yell coming from Hun's deep voice, and he suddenly threw a punch at her. His fist passed through the side of her face, purposely missing, and hitting the wall behind her. His fist hit with such force, the whole warehouse shook, his knuckles bursting clear through the wall.

Julie remained still, unflinching, and unfazed by the punch, eyes locked into his, as Hun glared murderous daggers at her. " Don't even joke about that, Julie." He growled fiercely, pulling his arm free from the wall he punched through, letting the light of the city pour into his office, never breaking his gaze from her. They were bathed in it's light, as he continued to speak. " Oroku Saki was there after what happened to our parents. If it was not for him, we would of never survived on our own. Do you know what that meant?"

Julie said nothing, she just kept her eyes at his, tight lipped, trying her hardest not to say anything to further her brother's anger.

He leaned in closer. " It meant we would of been separated. Lost in the foster care system. Ending up who the fuck knows where. Is that what you wanted? To have never see me again?"

" ...No." She finally answered after a long, tight-lipped pause. There was so much more she wanted to say, but decided against it. She's pissed him off enough for tonight. Her gaze fell onto the red carpet in his office floor, unable to meet his gaze anymore.

" Then, never joke about My Master, and my loyalty for him." He said, with serious fierceness, lumbering back to his desk and sitting down.

After another pause, Julie spoke up again. " Can I go home now?" She muttered, like a child that's just been scolded. Hun reaches into his desk, and pulls out a hidden bottle of scotch he had in in one of the compartments. She realized just how much she's worried him, if he's hitting the alcohol while still 'at work'.

" Fine." He said, popping the bottle open. " Head straight home. I'll be assigning you some body guards, and the will be coming by your house by morning."

She cringed, but said nothing, watching him take deep gulps of the amber liquid. She let out a frustrated scoff, before turning back towards the elevator, leaving his office. As the Elevator went down, she let the anger boil over, and she slammed her fists against the metal casing of the elevator's walls, leaving a fist-shaped indent. The more she tries to further herself from this life, the tighter Hun's grasp is over her.

Trapped. She's always going to be trapped...

**TBC**


End file.
